Family matters
by CrimeShowsLover
Summary: Family is all that's matters. You don't realize how much you miss them until they're gone.
1. Haunted

**This was an idea from my sis. So tell me what you think.**

**I'll update chapter 2 later today and the rest comes after **

**my holiday. enjoy it and please review! :) - Susanne**

'Looking around, to see what's coming.'

'The feeling you're not alone.'

'Scared.'

'Looking around to know who's after you.'

'Nowhere to go.'

'Trapped.'

'Missing the things you love.'

'Knowing that you may never get them back.'

'Never be loved again.'

'Wondering if anyone would miss you.'

'Stopping to listen.'

'Silence made place for footsteps.'

'Turning around and keep running.'

'Catching a breath behind a tree and running again.'

'Tired and crying.'

'Falling down a hill.'

'Breaking you fall with knees to make sure you stomach wouldn't get hit.'

'Broken.'

Kensi Blye kept running in the woods. She had to stay strong but didn't know if she could.


	2. Gone

A week earlier:

I, Marty Deeks take you, Kensi Blye, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you till death parts us and even after.

I, Kensi Blye take you, Marty Deeks, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you till death parts us and even after.

'You may kiss the bride.'

Deeks stepped closer. His heart bounced hard. Kensi closed her eyes. She pressed her lips on his. They tasted sweet, like always.

They heard people clap. 'Congrats.' Same and Callen both said while hugging Kensi and shaking hand with Deeks. 'Thanks guys' Kensi said. 'Kensi you coming?' 'Yeah.' And she took Deeks his hand. They started dancing and soon the others did too.

This was the wedding Kensi dreamed of. The wedding she always wanted. The wedding she wanted since she was little. It was perfect.

Once the party was over, Kensi and Deeks went to their hotel. Kensi put her hands around Deeks from behind. He turned around and took her head between his hands and kissed her. He pushed her back against the wall. Kensi got Deeks' shirt of and they moved to the bed where they made love.

When Deeks woke up the next morning he didn't saw Kensi lying next to him. She was probably making breakfast. She got out of bed to help her.

'Honey, do you need help?' Deeks said and walked to the kitchen. He looked around and didn't saw Kensi. The only thing he saw was her wedding ring.

**Short one but please review. I curious what you all think! I'm gonna write chapter 3 and 4 while I'm gone. I'll update those when I get back. Enjoy your holiday! – Susanne**


	3. Alone

**I'm home for like an hour now and as ****promised I'll update. I'm sorry I was away for so long but I still hope you enjoy this chapter. - Susanne**

"Where am I?" she got up It was dark she couldn't see anything She had het arms in front of her to feel where she was going. She moved her right feet and felt some weight on it. A chain She was chained to the wall.

"Okay Kensi. Stay calm. You're trained for these situations." she thought. It always seemed so easy in the training but now she didn't know what to do.

She wanted to be with Deeks. She fell her finger and realized the ring was gone. Trying to find it by searching with her hand on the floor.

She wanted to know how big the room was Or at least how far she could walk.

She got up and started walking. After, what she thought, 3 meter she felt a wall. She walked from one corner to another. The room was 3 by 3 and probably 2 high. She walked by the wall and after a while she found the door. Her chain was just long enough to reach the door.

She walked back to the corner where she was chained to the wall. Pulling on the chain. She wanted it to open.

She hated not being free. The door opened and she saw light. She closed her eyes cause it was too bright. When she opened them a bit she saw a silhouette. Probably a man by the way he was standing. He threw a bag to her and closed the door. Kensi ran to the door. "No, come back! Don't leave me here. Please" she screamed and slapped on the door. When she realized the man was gone she turned around and sat down with her back against the door. She put her head in her hands and cried.

She thought back of the wedding It was perfect She put her hands on her stomach They hadn't told anyone about it. She had to get out of here. Not only for her own safety but also for the baby. Her stomach started getting bigger and bigger every day.

She stood up and walked to the bag the man threw at her. She opened it and saw a bottle of water and two sandwiches. When saw the food she realized she was really hungry.

Those chains really bother her. They hurt. She decided to sit down and think for a while.

She wondered why they took her. The only reason she could think of was her work. Working at NCIS, she made a lot of enemies.  
Did Deeks found out she was missing? Did the team know yet?

She had no idea what time it was. If it was day or night. She wasn't tired yet but she had to pee. She felt lonely. She had been in worse situations but the ones that took her were always with her. She hated being alone and she missed Deeks.

She finally calmed a bit down. When two man came in. They were probably wearing ski masks because Kensi couldn't see their faces. One got Kensi and the other opened the chain. They put a bag over Kensi's head.

They walked out to another room and threw Kensi at the floor. She felt a long shot of pain running through her stomach and she blacked out.


	4. Feelings

**And chapter 4, I hope you enjoy this one aswell. Hopefully I'll be updating the next one in two days! Please review! - Susanne**

"Kensi? Honey? Where are you? KENSIII!" Deeks screamed. He ran through the house and opened all doors but Kensi was no where to be found.

Deeks ran to his cell phone and dialed Callens number. "Callen, you have to come. It Kensi. She is gone." Deeks almost screamed. After calling Callen he called Sam. In less than 30 minutes they were at the house. "Deeks what is going on?" Sam said an he walked to him. Before Deeks could answer Callen came in and asked the same. "it´s Kensi. She is gone." "Deeks, what do you mean gone?" "I don't know. Her ring is in the kitchen and Kensi is gone." there was a moment of silence before Deeks continued: "She doesn´t answer her cell or texts. She didn´t leave a note. What if something happened?" "okay Deeks calm down. I'm sure she is fine. Let's go to ops and look at the surveillance video. You'll see where she went and that she is just fine." Callen said. Deep down inside Callen was worried too. No one just disappeared on their honeymoon.

When they entered ops Hetty, Nell and Eric where already there, Callen called them on their way. "Mr. Deeks. I'm sorry." Hetty said, "Mrs. Jones show him."

Nell opened a video. They saw the entrance of their hotel and Kensi being forced into a van. "O my god." Deeks said. "We have to find them and fast!" "Them?" Sam asked. Deeks realized what he said. "We wanted to keep it a secret for a while but Kensi is pregnant."

"Do we have more video?" Deeks asked. "no, sorry. They went into an area with no camera's. And they didn´t leave the area." Eric said. "but they could have easily switched cars." Nell finished. "Damnit" Deeks said and he walked out of ops. He needed some fresh air.

When he was outside he stood against the wall. Looking up to the sky. He saw the birds flying. '' Kensi where are you.'' deeks said to himself. ''Where ever Mrs Blye is, I'm sure she would want you to find her.'' Hetty said. she followed him. ''Mrs Blye is strong and now go back inside. There are people there who want to help you. Who want her back as much as you do.'' Hetty said and she pointed to the door.

''Eric, do we have any leads?'' Deeks asked once he was inside. ''It is a rental car and its registered to a man named Carl Jackson. Now the real Carl Jackson is dead for over 5 years.'' Eric said. ''But the survailance tape from the place where they got the car shows a white male, probably 30/40. He knows where the camera's are because you cant see his face on any camera. We followed the car to an old school building. It had been closed a few years ago because it could colapse any moment.'' Nell said. ''Okay it's a start, lets go.'' Callen said and they drove off.


	5. Silence

**As promised the next chapter. hope you like it and please review! - Susanne**

Kensi got up slowly. Her hands around her stomach. It still hurt but she thought the two of them were fine. Wel as fine as you can be locked in a room.

She realized the chain was gone and she was in a different room. She got up but collapsed right away. Apparently her stomach hurt too much to move. She saw her stomach grew really fast the last days.

Silence.  
Kensi hated that. That moment when you think you can't go deeper but than something happens and you realize you can.

No one could break Kensi fast. She was tough and strong but the person who took her managed to do it.

Kensi was broken.

She didn't know how. She could take a lot but this. She didn't know what this made so different but it was worse that all the other she had been through together. She wanted to see light. Hear some noises. Most of all, she wanted to be with Deeks.

Nobody knows her even Deeks doesn't. She will tell him when the time is right.

She missed the things she loved.

Going for a run in the day light, when the sun is rising.

Walking on the late night when the moon is shining.

Missing her daily routine. The way it always goes.

She found a little hole in the wall and saw the moon. She had been here for 48 hours.

She had to get out of here but she needed some sleep first. She hadn't slept for 48 hours and she was really tired. She lay down on the floor. It was really cold. She tried to think of nice things. Her house. Deeks. Her job. Her friends. Callen. Sam. Nell. Eric. Even Hetty.

She mostly missed her family. Her mom. She didn't even know where her mom lived. Her dad. She wanted her dad with her now. She missed him really much. She would do anything to spend another day with her dad.

He was dead now but there were still pictures of him. She had his badge. A letter and his diary he wrote for her. She reads it every night. If she could spend one more day with him. She would do all the things her dad learned her. Say all the things she wish she had said before. She knew it was too late to relate with her dad but her mom.. She hasn't spoken with her in 15 years. If only she had called her mom once. She wanted to hear her voice. The sweet smell her mom had. One look is her eyes. She would do anything. She regret that she hadn't talked to her mom and realized what it must have felt for her mom. Tears came in her eyes. She had so many regrets.

She found a little comfort in knowing she was caring an unborn child.  
She didn't know if it was a boy or a girl yet but one thing she did know. He or she would be perfect.

And she would do anything to protect the baby but she had to get out. She couldn't take this any longer.  
That was the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep.

Kensi woke up from a sound. Water. Water dropped from the roof and the sound made her go crazy. Once she remain calm again. She tried to think. she knew the only way out was by staying calm and cooperate. An indescribable feeling came over her. It was the feeling that made her feel as if she was not alone, that she always had someone to go to. Deeks.

She needed to look in his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Kensi got up. 'don't show fear or sacredness.' she expected one of the man to come to her but instead he dragged someone in the room. She saw a little girl. Probably 12 years old. "You can't do this! This is insane." Kensi screamed. She walked to the girl. She was still unconscious. 'hey sweetie. C'mon wake up baby.' Kensi tried to wake her up. She sat down with the girl in her arms for an hour when the girl woke up. "hey" Kensi said. "it's okay" as she ran her hand through the girl her hair. The girl screamed and slapped around her but Kensi hold her tightly. 'shh I'm not gonna hurt you." Kensi said and the girl crawled into Kensi's hug and cried. The sat there for a few minutes when Kensi pulled the girl away. 'hey sweetie what's your name?' 'Megan.' she said softly. 'well Megan, I'm Kensi. I'm gonna do everything to get us out okay?" Megan nodded and hugged Kensi again. After a while Kensi realized Megan fell asleep and she fell asleep not long after that.


	6. Off the case

**Honestly I didn't know how to write this chapter. Monday school started so I was a little busy,. I'm sorry for the late update. I'll update the next chapter later today or tomorrow cause this one is a short one. I still hope y'all like it and please review! :) – Susanne**

Deeks, Sam and Callen went into the school building. It looked like it could collapse any moment. That's why it had been closed. Deeks was afraid of what he might see inside, he hope Kensi, but he was scared she wasn't here. They had no other leads and he may never find her. He couldn't lose her, she meant to much to him. His life had changed so much, he met this funny, spontaneous girl and he fell in love with her. He even married her and now she was gone. Deeks truly hoped they wouldn't hurt her, he know she was strong but also Kensi had weak moments. If there was a way that he could switch places with her he would have done it. he just hoped she knew that too.

They cleared the first floor. When they walked up the stairs they saw a blood trail. Deeks immediately thought it was Kensi's. they followed it into an old class room. It looked like a science classroom. There was a man lying on the ground, blood all around him. There was this bullet hole in his forehead. Sam and Callen cleared the second floor. Deeks just couldn't take his eyes of the body. he imagined Kensi lying there. He knew he shouldn't be images just came into his head.

Hetty called Deeks back in ops while Sam and Callen continued processing the crime scene. ''Mr. Deeks.'' Hetty said when Deeks entered the building. '' I'm taking you off the case, I'm sorry but these are orders of Mr. Vance.'' Hetty said. She felt truly sorry for Deeks. Deeks didn't knew what he heard. His wife was missing and he wasn't allowed to find her. ''So what am I supposed to do now?'' Deeks asked. He was furious, but disappointed at the same time. ''You, Mr. Deeks, you are going home and get some rest. Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen will handle this.'' She said. ''Hetty, you can't do this, she is my wife. I have to find her.'' Deeks said with a little anger in his voice. ''I'm sorry Mr. Deeks.'' ''Okay.'' Deeks said. He threw his gun and his badge on her desk and left without saying anything. At the door he walked by Callen and Sam but he ignored them. They looked after him and Callen turned around and looked Hetty's way. She looked back at him.

Deeks got home. He was mad and couldn't believe Hetty just did this. He needed Kensi, he wanted to put the ring back on her finger. Back where it belonged. His phone rang


	7. Safe

**This one is longer and it was easier to write, I hope you like it and please review! I really wanna know what you guys think. - Susanne**

Kensi woke up from a hard scream. She saw Megan sitting straight up. Sweat all over her body and tears rolling down her cheeks. Kensi pulled Megan into her arms and tried to calm her down. After 10 minutes Megan fell asleep again but Kensi was wide awake.

She couldn't help it but she started to think about everything. She has been in love so many times, she knows how to cry. It brought her back to that moment when she was a child, and all of life was in front of her, except for that one bittersweet moment when everything began to change. If only that one moment could've lasted forever. She got dragged back to that moment.

She got back to reality when Megan pulled away. She was awake again. "We aren't gonna get out of this, are we?" Megan asked. "I may have a plan." Kensi said and she explained it to Megan. "no, no!" Megan said, "I can't do that. I need you!" "you have to! Just do it okay? Please!" Kensi said and Megan nodded. "Come here." Kensi said when she saw tears and fear in Megan's eyes. She hugged Megan and said; :"I'm sure your parents miss you." and she kissed Megan's forehead.

The door opened and Kensi looked at Megan. The man stepped in and put down the food. Kensi was scared but if she had to do this. She had to get Megan out. She would do anything to get her out. Those second before she started the plan memories ran through her mind. Deeks. Her team. Her family. She always was fearless but once she was broken. She just was. She had to stay strong and do this for Megan! She just ran to the food the man just put down and got the knife. She put it in his back with all the anger she had. She had killed many people but this. This was different. When the knife was put in his back she fell something warm on her hand. which was still around the knife. Blood. The man fell down on his knees and his head hit the wall. She knew he was carrying a gun and got it. "Megan. We gotta go." Kensi whispered. Megan was in shock and just kept looking at what Kensi just did. At the dead man. "Megan, let's go sweetie." she got behind Kensi as they walked out the room. the man that was guarding the room normally wasn't there now. They walked to the next room and saw a window. they were on floor 1 but there was a tree. "Megan you go first. just jump to the tree and I'll be just behind you." "I'm scared." "I know. me too." Kensi said and she squeezed Megan's shoulder. she put the gun in her jeans. "now jump you can do this!" Kensi said. Megan jumped and as she was about to climb down the tree the door opened. the guard came in. "Megan run! I'll stop him just run!" Kensi screamed. Megan ran as fast as she could into the woods while Kensi ran to the guard. before Kensi could do anything the guard got his gun and pointed at Kensi. "You are coming with me." he said. "now walk!" Kensi slowly walked to the door. she opened it and smashed it back to the guard. The guard fell to the floor and Kensi ran. she got her gun and hold it in her hand, just in case. she looked around the corner and saw a man. in front of the door. the door to outside. the door to freedom. she just shot at the man. she saw he collapsed. she ran by him and opened the door. her eyes closed because the sun shined in her eyes. It was too bright. she took a deep breath. the fresh air in her lungs gave her strength. she ran the same way Megan went. hopefully she would see her somewhere. before running into the woods she saw two man running out the house. with their guns ready to shoot. Kensi just ran into the woods. her stomach had grown a lot since she got here so it wasn't easy to run. she kept running and looking around. she fell down a hill on her hands. Kensi couldn't get up. she was too tired. she didn't even care if they would take her again. she just couldn't get up. just wanting to be with Deeks. "Kensi." she heard. she looked up and saw Megan with her hand in front of her to help Kensi get up. Kensi placed her hand in Megan's and got up. she still hold her hand when they ran. "Where are we?" Megan asked Kensi. "I don't know, but we gotta get out of here."

"aah." Kensi screamed as she felt down with her hands around her stomach. "What is it. are you okay?" Megan asked worried. "Nothing. I'm fine. We gotta keep moving." Kensi stood up. She felt pain trough her whole body but she ignored it. She thought of the thing her mom used to say; "Pain is only pain if you let it hurt you."

she smiled. Her mom said it to her when she fell of her bike. Her mom was wearing her favorite blue dress. She was about to go to a party and Kensi could stay home with her grandma.

Suddenly Kensi stopped. "What is it?" Megan asked. "Shh" Kensi said and she listened. "A road. I hear a road." Kensi said and she walked towards the sound of cars. When they were almost there. They heard a gunshot. Kensi looked to see if Megan was okay. She saw Megan standing next to her. The fear in her eyes. Kensi would never forget that. "Probably a warning shot" Kensi thought. She got Megan's hand and walked to the road. She waved at the cars. The third car that came by stopped. Kensi pushed Megan into the car and said; "Drive! Just drive!" there was a blonde woman in the car, probably 30. "Are you two okay?" The woman asked. She had a kind and warming voice. "Do you have a phone? And where are we?" Kensi asked. She ignored the woman's question. "Yes I'm almost at my home. You can use the phone there. And we are outside of LA. I live on a farm." the woman said. "I'm Jane." "I'm Kensi. Thank you. For helping us." "Yeah of course. Could you tell me what happened?" "We were kidnapped." Kensi said. At the word 'kidnapped' she saw Jane shocked a bit. "We are here. I'll show you the phone immediately." Jane said and she drove to a farm. It looked really nice. Very comforting, very simple but most of all very loving. There were three kids playing in the room when they entered the house. "Ed, Josh, Daniel. Can you play upstairs for a moment please?" Jane asked the three kids. "I'm sorry" Jane apologized. "Here is the phone. I'm gonna make some tea." Jane said and she walked to kitchen.

"I'm gonna call, would you like to call you parents after that?" Kensi asked Megan. "Yes thank you."

Kensi dialed a number. "Deeks" she heard. that voice. she had missed it so much.


	8. Darkness

**Chapter 8, I hope I can update the next one soon but Im not sure cause my laptop is barley working. I broke it yesterday ;). I hope you like it and please review! - Susanne**

That voice. she had missed it so much. "Hello?'' Who is this?" "Deeks?" Kensi said. it was the only thing she could say at the moment. "Kensi? Is that you? where are you? what happened?" Deeks asked. "I'm at a farm." Kensi said and she gave Deeks the address. "and I'm fine. we both are." she added and put her hand on her stomach. "Kens, I'm coming. I love you." "I love you too Deeks." and she hang up. Jane came back in carrying two cups of tea. "Thank you." Kensi said and she smiled to Jane. "Megan. Call you parents. Tell them that they need to go to this address. We will be there in less than a hour." Kensi said and she wrote down the address. Megan dialed the number. "Mom?" she cried. "yes. Im safe. There was a very nice lady. Mom Im gonna give you an adress. I'll be there in less than an hour." another moment of silence. Kensi was wondering what Megans mom was saying.

Her thoughts got interrupted by the sound of a door that opened. A man stepped in. "Will. This is Kensi and...?" "Megan" kensi said. "Kensi this is my husband Will." "Hi" kensi said. "hey."

Megan had just hang up and sat back down next to Kensi. Kensi pulled her arms around Megan and closed her eyes. Her hand trough Megan's hair. She knew Megan was still scared.

20 minutes later the doorbell rang. "Coming" Jane said as she walked to the door.

"Yes. Come in. Here they are." Jane said and she showed the room where Kensi and Megan where sitting.

"Deeks!" Kensi said and she got up. She placed her hand on his chest and looked in his eyes. She didn't feel like kissing him. She needed a hug. So she pulled her arms around him and he gave her a tight, comforting hug. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. " love you too."

He pulled her away from him and got something out of his pocket. "I think I have something that belongs on your hand." Deeks said and he put the ring around Kensi's finger. "Thank you!"

"We gotta go. Megan's family is at the boatshed. I'm sorry but I couldn't think of any other place right now."  
"It's okay. I called the rest on my way here. I'll call them so they will be there when Megan's parents arrive."

He walked to Megan, "Hey, I'm Deeks. You coming?" "yeah" Megan said and she took Deeks his hand. They walked to the door. "I'll be right there." Kensi said.

When Deeks and Megan left the room she turned around to Jane and Will.  
"I can't thank you enough. You saved my life. Our lives." Kensi said. "It's okay. I'm glad I could help." Jane said. "I wish you good luck. May it born healthy." Jane looked at Kensi's stomach. "Thank you. Thank you so much" Kensi said and she walked to the door.

Deeks and Megan where both in the car and Deeks had already called Callen and the rest. Kensi took placed on the backseat. Megan may need me, she figured. And she was right. As soon as they drove Megan took Kensi's hand. Kensi sqeezed it.

The whole car ride no one said a word. Mainly because Megan slept but no on them knew what to say.

When they arrived at the boatshed, Kensi woke Megan up. They got out of the car and Megan

Ran towards the door. Deeks had an arm around Kensi and they walked to the door too.

When Megan opened the door she saw a little woman. Three man and another woman. Than she saw her parents. "Mom, dad!" She said. She fell in their arms and cried. When Kensi came in she got hugged by everyone, except Hetty. "I'm glad you're back miss Blye" Hetty said and she smiled at Kensi. Megan's parents came to Kensi and Deeks. "I dont know how to thank you!" Megan's dad said. "You have a great and strong daughter." Kensi said. "Lucky you both are safe" Deeks said

"Safe" the word kept going through her mind. The room started to turn around. She collapsed. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Megan's face. She saw relief in her eyes. But also worried. Than she got dragged into the darkness


	9. Family

**So I had nothing to do today and decided to write a long chapter. Enjoy and please review :) thank you! - Susanne**

Kensi slowly opened her eyes. She looked around in the room. She saw monitors. A table with flowers. When she looked to the left, she looked into Megan's eyes. "Hey" Megan said. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Shouldn't I be asking you? You're the one in the hospital." Megan said and they both laughed. "Ahh don't make me laugh. It hurts." Kensi said with a smile.

"You two are making fun without me?" Deeks said. Kensi didn't hear him coming in. "Hey." "Hey how are you feeling?" Deeks asked and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm fine. Really!" "Well now you're awake, I'm gonna get a nurse." Deeks said and he left the room again.

"You look tired. Are you sure you're okay?" Kensi asked Megan. "Yeah. I just haven't been home yet." "Not? Megan why not?" "I wanted to be here. You were there for me the whole time and I wanted to be here when you woke up." "That's really sweet but where are your parents?" "They went home last night but they came back half an hour ago. They're waiting outside." "Okay now here I what I want you to do. Get you parents for me, I need to talk to them and than you need to go to Deeks. Just say that I said something about a safe house. He'll understand okay?" "Okay." "Its gonna be fine. I promise." Kensi said and Megan left them room.

One minute later Deeks came in. "The nurse will be here in half an hour." "Okay thanks. Megan's parents are coming by. I need you to get a safe house for them!" Kensi said and when Deeks was about to say something back. The door opened. Megan's parents came in. "I'll give you guys some privacy." Deeks said and he left the room.

"hey. I need to talk about what happened." Kensi said. Megan's parents just nodded. "I'm not gonna tell you what exactly happened. That's up to Megan. What she went through is hard for a 12 year old girl. she will have nightmares and trust issues. Don't ask her about what happened. If she wants to talk about it, she will. Don't act different just do your daily routine but let her know she is safe." "Okay. Thank you!" Megan's mom said with tears in her eyes. It was a heartbreaking moment. "There are gonna be two police officers to drive you to the safe house. the will stay there for protection. As soon as I'm out of here, I'll come too!" Kensi said. Megan's parents thanked her and walked outside. Deeks came back in. "Hey. Now it's my turn." He said. "Now how are you really feeling?" Deeks asked and he got Kensi's hand. "Honestly? Tired, Broken and happy. Happy to have you back. When I was there. I was thinking a lot." "About?" "About everything. About how glad I'm with what I have. About how lucky I'm. About my regrets." Kensi said. "About my mom." she added softly. "Your mom? I thought your mother was dead?" "No Never said that." "No but you never mentioned her so I just assumed she had passed away or something." "We just haven't spoken for 15 years."

Deeks didn't know what to say. He got saved by the nurse that came in. "I'm sorry you had to wait miss Blye. I'm Catherine Peters. I have the test results." Catherine said. "The baby is, as far as we can see, fine. You have a broken rib. We also give you something for the wound on your ankle. We can release you." she continued. "Thank you." Kensi said. "I'm gonna get the papers. you can get dressed." Catherine said and she walked out the room. "I got you some clothes." Deeks said. "Thanks."  
When Kensi got out of bed, slowly cause everything hurts, Deeks saw her ankle. "Kens. uhh. what. What's that from?" And he looked at the ankle. there was a wound of the chain when Kensi had tried to open it. "It's from a chain." Kensi said and she stared at it. she didn't want to look at Deeks. She turned around, and got into her clothes.

After she signed the papers she walked to Deeks who had waited outside. they went to the car and drove to the safe house. "Don't be mad, but I asked Nell to search for your moms address." "What?" "I thought you might want it." "Hmm, maybe" Kensi said and she stared back out the window. "Here it is." Deeks said and they walked to the house. "Marty Deeks. LAPD." Deeks said when the police officer opened the door. "Yeah Deeks, come in."

When Kensi entered the room she saw Megan lying in her moms arms. both asleep. Megan's dad was reading a paper. he got up when he saw Kensi. "Hey, Thank you for coming." He said. "I'm gonna get some coffee. you want too?" Deeks said. when Megan's dad and Kensi both shake their heads, Deeks left the room.

"How is she?" Kensi asked "She had two nightmares so far and she is only asleep for half an hour. She kept saying your name. She can't even sleep in her moms arms." Megan's dad said. "I'm sorry. I'm James and this is Bella before I forget." Megan's dad said. "That's okay. And about her nightmares. She need to be with some she trusts and I'm not saying she doesn't trust you. She does but not about what happened. She needs to talk to someone." Kensi said. She was about to continue when they heard a scream. Kensi had heard it before. It was Megan. Her mom woke up too and pulled her in a hug. Megan let the tears go. After a few minutes Megan realized there was someone else in the room. "Hey." Kensi said and she smiled. "Hey." Megan said and she wiped away all of her tears. "Another nightmare?" "Yes"  
"I have to go to the toilet sweetie." Bella said. she gave her daughter a kiss and stood up. Kensi saw Megan was scared and sat down on the place, Bella just sat. She took Megan in her arms. "Try to sleep again." Kensi said. When Bella came back into the room she saw her daughter was asleep. "thank you." she said. "It's okay." Kensi answered. "Why don't you both get some sleep too." "okay. But as soon as you need something. Just ask." "yeah. Okay. Goodnight." "Goodnight". Bella and James said. The left the room and walked up the stairs. A guard came in. "Everything okay here?" "Yeah fine. Thanks." Kensi said. She looked back to Megan. She hadn't had a nightmare yet. Kensi decided to sleep too. She put her shoes off and placed her feet next the her on the couch. She still had Megan in her arms when she fell asleep.

When Deeks came in he saw the two of them asleep. He got a blanket and put it over them. Than he took place on the other couch and fell asleep soon after that.

Kensi woke up from Deeks his phone but couldn't move because Megan was still lying on her. She didn't want to wake Megan up. She saw Deeks lying on the other couch. She threw a pillow at him and he woke up. It was funny too see. "what was that for?" Deeks asked. "Your phone went off." Kensi said. "its Nell. She found your moms address." Deeks said after he read the text. "I'm going there this afternoon." Kensi said. "Kensi. You're pregnant, the baby can come any minute. I'm not letting you drive. I'm coming..." Deeks didn't continue because Bella and James came downstairs. "Goodmorning. Did she had any nightmares?" "No" Kensi said, "but I'm gonna wake her up or else she won't sleep tonight."  
"Hey Megan, wake up sweetie." Kensi said and Megan woke up. When Megan went upstairs for a shower and her parents made breakfast, Kensi and Deeks got their stuff. After Megan came back and they had all eaten breakfast. Kensi got up. "We have to go. I'm sorry." she said. When Deeks walked to the car to put their stuff in it Kensi thanked the parents. "And Megan, Always remember that if there is anything or if you just want to talk. Call me!" She gave her a hug. "Thank you. For everything." Megan said. "now you, I want you to have fun with your friends. Enjoy school and make the best of your life okay?" "Yeah. I promise." Megan said. "I'm gonna catch these guys!" Kensi said. "bye" Megan said and Kensi walked out the house. She took place next to Deeks. "Let's go home." She said and took his hand.

When they got home. Kensi took a long shower. When she was downstairs Deeks had made a lunch. "Lunch for my wife." Kensi giggled. "Wife. That sounds so sweet." she said. "Now enjoy your lunch that I made for you and than we will go to your mom." Deeks said. "you two gotta eat good." he said. "I can't believe the baby can come any minute now. It seems so unreal." Kensi said. "I know."

When they finished lunch and Deeks drove to her moms house she didn't got out of the car. "Do you want me to come with you?" Deeks asked. "No. It's just. I'm scared. What should I say?" she said. "I'm sure she is happy to see you. If you need anything. I'm here in the car." "Thanks Deeks." and she gave him a kiss.

Kensi got out of the car and looked to the house. It was a big white house. The was a garden in front of it. Colorful flowers in it. Kensi knocked on the door and a man opened the door. "I'm looking for miss Blye." Kensi said. "Are you sure you're on the right address. There doesn't live a miss Blye here. I'm sorry." the man said.


	10. Over in a heartbeat

**Hey, I wanna apologies, this chapter doesn't have much of a cliffhanger. I still hope you all read this story. Please review so I know if I should continue :) – Susanne**

"Bill who is it?" A woman said from inside the house. "That voice" Kensi thought. "I know that voice."

The woman came to the door. "She is on the wrong adress." The man who seemed to named Bill. The woman ignore what he said. "Kensi?" the woman said. "Mom?" Kensi said and the woman came closer. "Julia, you know this woman?" Bill asked. "Kensi is that really you?" Julia said. Tears in her eyes and she hugged Kensi. "Lets go in so we can talk." Julia said. "Yeah, wait a second." she waved to Deeks. He got out of his car and walked towards them. "Let's go in" Julia said.

Kensi looked around in the house. In the closet was a picture of her father. "Kensi is my daughter." Julia said explained to Bill. "You have a daughter?" "Yes. Kensi is from my ex-husband. She thought I betrayed her father with another man. We haven't spoken for 15 years. I looked for her a long time after her father died. But she was nowhere to be found" Julia explained. "I only have one question now. Why did you come back?" Julia asked Kensi.

Kensi looked at Deeks. she didn't really know what to say. "I realized how much family meant to me and I wanted it back." that was the only thing she said. she didn't mention the kidnapping. Deeks knew Kensi wanted to talk to her mom alone. "Bill, was it right? why don't we get something to drink?" Deeks said. Kensi looked thankful at him. "Yeah sure." Bill over in a heartbeat  
said.  
he got the hint.

"You're so different. so grown up. so... pregnant." Julia said. Kensi had to laugh. "Ahh." her broken rib still hurt when she laughed and coughed. "What is it?" julia asked. "just a broken rib which hurt." "Sorry." "So you and bill?" "Bill?" Julia laughed. "Bill is my best friend. he needed a house so he could come live with me. he is really nice but he is just a friend. I missed you kens." "I missed you too mom."  
kensi wanted to give her a hug but her hand went to her stomach. "Get Deeks." she screamed but no need. Deeks came in. "What's wrong babe?" Deeks asked. "I think the baby is coming." kensi said. "Okay. Let's go to the hospital." Deeks said and he helped kensi get to the door. "Wait!" Kensi said. "Mom. would you come with us?" "Yeah are you sure." "Yeah" "Okay I'll drive right behind you." kensi got into the car and julia got her own car. "Bill I'll be back later." "Yeah I'll be fine." bill said. julia drove behind Deeks to the hospital. after 15 hours. Kensi gave birth to a beautiful girl. "Do you have a name?" the nurse asked. Kensi looked at Deeks. "Amy." Kensi said. "Amy Julia Deeks" Deeks said and he looked to Julia. "are you sure?" Julia asked. "Yeah" Deeks said. "welcome to the family."  
Deeks knew how much family meant to Kensi.

Kensi's arms lost grip of the baby. Amy slowly slipped down. the monitors stopped and made one sound. "Beeeeeep". Julia's eyes widened. She just got her daughter back and now she lost her again. Deeks' hands got Amy and he screamed for a doctor. it all happened in a heartbeat.

Doctors rushed in. Deeks and Julia stood there, in shock. All Deeks could think about was Kensi. He just wanted to hold her once again. was that too much to ask. He wish he could tell her once again how much he loved her. Trying so hard, so hard to stay strong for her. All his strength for the love of his life. there were so many things he wanted to do. so many things he wanted to say. so many places he wanted to go with her. It could be over in a heartbeat

"stay with me kens. c'mon. I need you. we need you. please." Deeks prayed.

"Clear" he saw doctors putting the pads on kensi's lifeless body. a shock went through her. Her body came up from the bed but fell back again. the sound of the monitor hadn't changed.

Deeks fell helpless. doctors were trying to safe kensi's life and all he could do was watch.

one of the doctors came towards them. "You have to leave this room." but Deeks kept staring at Kensi. they yelled clear again. and kensi's body shocked again. no change. Deeks felt an arn around him, its was julia. She walked with him out of the room. Deeks kept his eyes on Kensi until the door closed. He didn't feel Julia putting him in a chair. he didnt feel her taking Amy and giving her to a nurse. he didnt feel her taking his hand. He didn't feel anything.

When the door opened he saw the doctors face. "No, No don't fnn2 chap10.4  
let it be too late. Please say it's not true. Please" Deeks thought. "We managed to get Miss Bye's heart back." The doctor said. "But?" Deeks asked. "But she was dead for a while. We aren't sure what happened if she wakes up. We don't know if something is damaged." The doctor said. Deeks was happy but on the other side, "What kind of damaged?" He asked. "Brain damage. We saved her body but her brain may never come back."

Deeks and Julia sat there for a while. Staring at the wall. They didn't know what to do, or say. The world can change so fast. Now he has a daughter and possible no wife. He didn't notice that Julia was gone until she was back and gave Deeks coffee. "Thanks" Deeks said. He hadn't really talked to her and he didn't know what to say. Julia didn't know what to say either. "I still remember Kensi dressed as a teenage mutant ninja turtle." She said. She didn't know how to start a conversation. "I can totally imagine that." Deeks said and he smiled. "So are you two married?" "Yeah. About a week ago." Deeks said and thought back of the last week. There happened so much. Maybe just too much. He needed to call Hetty and the rest. He decided to text. "Kensi is in the hospital. The baby is born but she was out for a while." he didn't texted more. If they wanted to know something to had to come. He turned off his phone.

The doctor came. "You can see her now. If she wakes up make sure you get a doctor." "Thank you." Julia said. When he left she turned to Deeks. ffn2 chap 10.5  
"I'll give you a moment alone with her first." she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a supporting smile.

"Thank you." Deeks said and he walked to the door. His hand on the door handle. Finding the courage. He opened the door.

Kensi lying there with her eyes closed. Those sparkling eyes that now were closed. Her arms lifeless next to her. Hair all messy but she looked still pretty. Deeks stepped into the room and closed the door. The smell of hospital made him sick. He saw all the monitors. He took a chair and sat down next to her.

"Kensi please. Stay with me baby. I love you. Please live for me." Deeks said and he took her hand.  
Tears came down his but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting his girl back. His fern and his kensi. The way she smell like sunshine and gunpowder, that was probably what he missed the most. It was two of his favorite things. He put his head down. He didn't hear Julia come in. she put her hand on Deeks his arm and sqeezed it. She tok a chair and sat next to him.

"You know how happy Kensi would be if she saw us sitting here together. Family means a lot to her and she finaly got it back." Deeks said to Julia and he still looked at kensi. he pulled hair behind her hair. he let his hand rest on her cheeks. they still felt as soft as normal.

"I know. It always meant much to her." Julia said and she put her hand around deeks' and Kensi's. Deeks saw sam and callen standing in the hallway and looking at Kensi, Deeks and ffn2 chap10.6  
Julia. "Julia I would like you to meet some people." Deeks said. he stood up and walked to the hallway. Julia followed. she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Julia, this is Sam and this is Callen. Callen, Sam this is Julia. Kensi's mother." Deeks said after he closed the door.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Sam said. He shake hand. Callen did the same.

"Deeks, Have they any idea how this could happen?" Callen asked. "Not that I know but I think last week is a big part of it." "Deeks you haven't told them about it?" "No I hadn't thought about it." Deeks said and he felt guilty. "What happened last week?" Julia asked. "Sam and I will go talk to the doctors." Callen said and he left with Sam.

"What happened last week?" Julia asked. she sounded worried. "Kensi was taken with another girl. They managed to get out and she was checked out in the hospital. she only had a broken rib and she was tired." Deeks said fast. he started to freak out. his heart bounced hard and his breath went really fast.


	11. The perfect life

**This is the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like reading the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews and whenever I write a new fanfic. I****'ll put the link on twitter. – Susanne :)**

"Deeks relax. okay. you need to calm down." Julia said and she took a deep breathe. Deeks followed her example. after a while he calmed down.

They went back inside and saw Kensi with her eyes open. "I'll go get a doctor." Julia said. when she was about to walk out of the door, the doctor already came in. "I was just gonna check my patient. I see you're awake." He said. "You have to leave." Deeks and Julia walked back out.

When they had done all tests with Kensi, The doctor came back. "Miss Blye seems to react normal. I'm not sure if she misses something but not the last week. your friends told me about what happened. there is a chance that has been the reason but we can't say it for sure." The doctor said. "You can see her now but she needs her rest! If you have any questions you can always ask me."

Deeks hurried inside. "Hey" Kensi said. her voice was weak. "I love you. you know that right?" "Yeah I know and I love you too." Deeks said. "Deeks where is my mom? I need to ask her something." "She is to our house. getting you some stuff." "Okay. what about Amy?" "She is safe." "Deeks I was so scared." Kensi said and she took his hand.  
he didn't know if she was talking about last week or not. "I... I just wanted... something... I just wanted you there Deeks." She said. tears rolling down her cheeks. she moved to the right and Deeks came lying next to her. he pulled her in his arms. she always felt safe with him. A few seconds later they both were asleep. Julia came in, she saw them lying in each other's arms. "That's true love." she thought. she missed that. Julia put the back on a chair and left the room. watched the two of them through the window. after a while she turned around and walked away.

The next morning Kensi woke up and saw Deeks was already awake. "Goodmorning sunshine." Deeks said and he gave her a kiss on her nose. He reached for the bag Julia had put down.

A week later Kensi was home again with Deeks and Amy. She still hadn't heard from her mom. She was worried. Deeks got a call. "Yeah Callen, what's up." ... "What?"... "Okay. Yeah. Thanks." he hang up. "Deeks what is it?" Kensi asked. "The three guys that were left from your abduction. They, they turned themselves in." Deeks said.

Kensi couldn't believe it. "Why now?" Kensi asked. "I don't know. Don't get mad but I got the feeling your mom has something to do with it." Deeks said. Kensi didn't react she just kept staring straight away. "When did they turned themselves in?" Kensi asked. "About an hour ago. Why?" "I gotta go." "Kens. Where are you going?" "I'll be back soon. I love you." And she gave Deeks a kiss. "I love you too." Deeks said after kensi had closed the door. Too late.

When kensi walked to the graveyard she saw a woman standing at the grave of her dad. She walked towards her. "Mom what did you do?" kensi asked. Julia looked up. She didn't hear her coming. "I just did some research and did what's best." "Thanks mom." "Come here" and she pulled Kensi in a hug. "I missed you so much" kensi said. "I looked for you every day for a year but I couldn't find you. I already had given up the hope." Julia said. "I wanted to come earlier mom, I really did. I just... Didn't wanted you to see me the way I was than. And I thought for a long time you betrayed dad." Kensi said she sat down next to her dads grave. She looked up to the stars. Julia came sitting next to her. They just looked at the grave until the heard someone. "May I join?" Deeks asked. "Yeah sure." Julia said. The three of them sitting in front of the grave. It was a sad moment but at the same time it was good. Kensi had the love of her live, a child and a mom. "I wished dad could have seen this." "I'm sure he does." Julia said and she looked up to the sky. Deeks and kensi did too. They looked the stars and the moon. It was a wonderful night and kensi's life was complete. she had everything she needed.

-The End-


End file.
